The Pages of Life
by Muirnin
Summary: From 2004 - Hermione's employer is making her write a romance novel but she is lacking experience ... H/Hr


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not now, nor at any time own any of the Harry Potter characters. This is an original plot, based on characters created by J K Rowling. In no way is any money being made, nor copyright or trademark infringement intended. J K Rowling owns all rights as well as various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, with additional rights belonging to Warner Bros., Inc. Some parts may be of an adult nature that may not be suitable for all readers. Reader discretion is strongly advised._

_And despite the fact that I disliked the final two books I still will live in my own delusional world where Harry and Hermione lived and loved forever after …The original version of this story was published in January 2004 and corrected in February 2005. Hermione's middle name will be ALWAYS Jane (as it was in 2004 when I had written this). There is many things in this story that are WAY out of canon (obviously) but I am slowly trying to repost my work since I had taken it all down in a fit of anger._

_If you do not like H/Hr stories don't read this … I rate my stories probably higher than they need to be based on language and sexual connotations but that is just to protect young minds_

_I dedicate my work to my husband and my children … as a way of still being part of my life – Happy Birthday__ my baby girl who is 13 years old (tried to upload this on her birthday but on the 4th it wouldn't let me!) …_

**The Pages of Life**

by Muirnin Cocan

_**All of life's pages are meant to be co-written … **_**- jrd**

After graduating with top honors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermione Granger helped her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. With that deadly task behind them, the trio found an old dilapidated Victorian home in Hogsmeade that they had carefully renovated and called their own.

With that Trinity Towers was created ... a home that had come to be recognized as the sum of each of them as individuals ... not just the powerful triumvirate that had destroyed a deadly evil ... but a home that they enjoyed together and hoped one day to have their own separate families enjoy as well ... always together under one roof.

It had once been said about the trio of friends, that they were at their most powerful when they were together, then when they were divided ... and in an unconscious act of solidarity, loyalty and love, they had taken that counsel to heart. They had made a pledge to each other when they graduated from Hogwarts that they would stay together, but still live their own separate lives ...

This was their pact, their bond… their irrefutable and categorical commitment to one and other… it is what made their friendship stronger than anything else in the world…

There had been much speculation about their 'living arrangements', however Ron Weasley became the first to take the plunge into starting a family of his own, when he married his longtime girlfriend Luna Lovegood shortly after she had graduated from Hogwarts.

The media seemed to ease off the trio considerably after that, and even though the Weasley's still had not begun to have children yet after 8 years of marriage, they were one of the happiest couples anyone had ever seen. They, despite Molly Weasley's imperativeness, were content to wait to have children.

Hermione like Harry had hated all the publicity that surrounded them with the downfall of the Dark Lord, as well as their unique living situation ... but they learned to live with it like all the rest of the media attention they had received during their years at Hogwarts.

Ron on the other hand thrived with all the media attention and received a number of offers from several Quidditch teams to come play Starting Keeper for them ... Ron and Luna had become the sweethearts of the media frenzy (fueled in part by her father owning the Quibbler) and made frequent appearances on behalf of the rest of the trio, as well as a host of endorsements from product companies throughout the Wizarding world.

Dissatisfied with her current work, Hermione jumped at the chance when a job that was practically designed for her fell in her lap. Mystical Manuscripts was looking for someone to be writer and editor of the revised _Millennium Edition - Hogwarts: A History_.

Both Ron and Harry had told her she would be foolish to pass up an opportunity of a lifetime ... Therefore, after working as a researcher for the Ministry of Magic for 6 years, Hermione changed careers and became a writer.

She had enjoyed part-time writing articles for many of her different causes, all stemming from her association with The Betterment of Wizarding Brethren… many of which were published frequently in many of the trades, so for her to take on writing full time was a dream she could not pass up. She would finally have a job that she could do from home, a place that she felt safe and secure.

Harry and Ron had taken it upon themselves to convert a section of the house, which had originally been a large library, into what was now her private office with access to information that was never before privy to anyone else in regards to Hogwarts and the Founders.

Over two years of research later she was still working hard on the book, her publishers were extremely pleased with the detail she was going in to for the mammoth project and could tell by what she would show them from time to time that they had a best seller on their hands.

Harry on the other hand was doing what he loved to do ... he had become an Auror ... well ... now he was a former Auror as he had taken the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts three years prior after he had spent over 4 years as a full time Auror.

He loved his work, yet hated the attention he received and the politics that the Ministry played with him over his being an Auror ... Even after Arthur Weasley had become the new Minister of Magic for the United Kingdom, Harry still could not help but feel trapped in his chosen profession.

However, when Albus Dumbledore approached him to come to Hogwarts to be a Professor, Harry surprised even himself and took it ... The fact that their home was now in Hogsmeade, made it that much more pleasurable since he could live at home and still teach at the castle. They had even gone so far as to build a new tunnel to the castle that connected it to Trinity Towers… something that thrilled Hermione since now she had frequent access to her beloved Hogwarts Libraries as well.

At 28, life could not get much sweeter than this ...

As Hermione stood at the counter in the kitchen, her hands wrapped around a mug of steaming hot cocoa, she sighed deeply as she let the richness meld with her senses. She was content ...

She opened her eyes and nearly dropped her mug as she watched Ron and Luna walk into the kitchen. What greeted her was a sight of unmistakable dismay.

"Well we are off ..." Ron said jubilantly.

Eyes wide in shock Hermione sputtered, "Yes I can see you are off ... What the hell happened to your hair? Did you have a run in with the twins again or something?"

"Oh this!" Ron said grinning broadly running a hand thru what had once been the traditional Weasley red and now was a violent blue-bell color, "Nah, it's a promotional endorsement we are doing for Droobles Best Blowing Gum ... It was Tonks idea!"

"And you're ok with this?" She asked looking at Luna, whose hair was still the long straight dishwater blonde it had been in school.

"Oh yes, I think Ronald looks wonderful no matter what color we dye his hair. He however did not want me to change my hair color." Luna said in her breathy voice, a slight disappointment in her wide blue protuberant eyes.

"My love, why toy with perfection ... you are too beautiful to change." Ron said giving her a kiss on her cheek and a slight blush rose in Luna's complexion.

"You can't argue with a man in love Luna ... " Hermione said watching them together. They truly were deeply in love and you could just tell by looking at them.

"We will be gone a fortnight, I have a number of games on the road ..." Ron said. "Luna has a couple of contracts with some of the teams regarding her hats ..."

Hermione noticed that Luna had a number of hats gathered together and shook her head at the memories. Luna's hats had become so popular at the different Quidditch games that she actually had started a side business with them. Now it seemed that everyone wanted either Wasps whizzing around their heads, or Leprechauns popping up and throwing gold ... What had started out as a bizarre quirk about Luna, now was a successful business.

Giving them a kiss on the cheek each, Hermione watched as the couple took off for parts unknown. It was only after they were completely gone that Hermione broke down and began laughing hysterically over Ron's Drooble-colored blue-bell hair ... She had been cachinnating so hard that she had not heard Harry when he walked in the kitchen after his morning run.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked noticing the tears streaming down Hermione's face.

"Ron!" she gasped, then seeing the stricken face Harry made she added ... "Drooble … gum … blue … hair!"

Harry collapsed in the nearest chair, "Merlin's shit, Mione ... you scared the bejesus out of me ... I thought something happened to Ron." Suddenly as he began to realize what exactly she had said he looked at her incredulously and said, "Did you say Droobles gum blue hair? You mean as in Droobles Best Blowing Gum?"

She vigorously nodded her head, as she still could not put words together to speak yet. She poured a mug of hot cocoa and handed it over to Harry. It had taken a while, but Hermione had finally been able to tell Harry about what had happened this morning.

"Oh now I'm sorry I went out on my run this morning … I would have loved to see Ron with blue hair … Oh, if only we could have charmed his hair so that it would start blowing into everlasting blue-bell bubbles when anyone said Droobles!"

That was all it took, the visual image of Ron and his exploding blue-bell hair to send them both into fits of laughter once again. Neither could remember having had a laugh so much on their best friend's expense and Ron not there to share in the joke. They both knew that Luna would have been enjoying the most mirth at her husband.

"So what have you got planned now that school is out for the term?" Hermione finally asked, a grin still prominent upon her face.

"You know, I haven't got a clue ..." he said then gave a devilish grin to her, "I _thought_ maybe I could talk my favorite girl into going on holiday with me ... since she hasn't taken one in over 2 1/2 years ... What say Mione? We could take off and go to the states ... or the Alps ... or even down under ... I hear the skiing is marvelous this time of year." His memory of her dislike towards skiing showed in his smirk.

"Favorite girl am I? What happened to Chloe or Kelly or whatever her name was ..." Hermione asked carefully overlooking his comments to skiing … he always did love to get her on that private joke.

"Oh you know they don't even compare to you ... besides ... Chelsea" he said raising an eyebrow at Hermione "wasn't interested in me ... she only liked the fame associated with dating Harry Potter ... Hey maybe I should change my name ... you know something simple like John Smith."

"Oh yeah ... John Smith ... with the lightning shaped scar on his forehead ... sorry I don't think even changing your name is going to change who you are Harry ... You know as well as I do that we can't run away from the past nor can we change who we are ... but only make ourselves stronger by just being ourselves."

"Yeah I know ... it's a thought though ... Hell, even if we had moved somewhere else, they would STILL know who we are ..."

"Correction, they would know who YOU are ... I'm not all that ..."

"Oh that's pure bullshit Mione and you know it ... you are just as famous as I am ... Thank God, we have Ron to make all the media go away ... You keep talking about yourself as if you are only wallpaper ... you are not ... You are ..." he started to say but then stopped ... fearing he would say much more then he wanted.

"I'm what?" Hermione asked, but just as Harry was going to respond, a large tawny owl swooped in and dropped a letter off in Hermione's lap. Opening it up she sighed deeply ... "Well so much for staying at home today ... I have to go down to the publishing company. They want to talk to me about an 'urgent' matter that only I can help them with."

"Hermione why do you do this to yourself?"

"Do what?"

"Work yourself so hard ... I was honest, you haven't taken a holiday in over 2 1/2 years ... you need a break."

"With the money they are paying me for the Millennium Edition I won't have to work another day the rest of my life ... you know that ... Besides, I love writing ..." Hermione said as she got up from the table. "Anyway, I'll be back later this afternoon ... YOU stay out of trouble ... go have fun ... maybe go see Remus ... he's over at the Marauders Mansion (formerly known as the Shrieking shack) and he would love a visit from you."

"That's an idea ..." Harry said, "You going to be home for dinner tonight?"

"This meeting shouldn't be too long. I'll be in and out of London in no time..."

~ 3 hours later ~

Hermione apparated directly into the living room of the Trinity Towers and in an apparent fit of rage she threw her cloak, bag and shoes against the wall, hitting a vase and shattering it. As if that wasn't enough of a release of her rage she then clenched her fists trying desperately to hold in the anger and fury that was bottled within her and then gave a primal unearthly screech that seemed to go unending ... Then she began a stream of profanity that would have made a fishmongers wife blush.

"… BOLLOCKS! Those cock-sucking sons of bitches … how dare they … how the bloody fuck did I get so fucked up ... I can't believe it," she ranted on more to herself then to anyone in general figuring nobody was home. One of her biggest pet peeves was to allow anyone especially Harry see her lose control.

It was only shortly after noon and already her day was the worst she ever remembered. She stormed into the kitchen, pointing her wand at various items, she began baking ... a habit that she had picked up on from Molly Weasley and had begun doing a few years before when she was extremely stressed out while working at the Ministry.

Her inner rage was causing the mix to swirl vigorously around the inside of the bowl; as soon as the mix finished, she put the mix into pans and then slid the cake into the oven to bake.

Rubbing her hands over her face and through her still bushy brown hair, contemplating what else to do, she wandered over to the liquor cabinet. Pulling out a full bottle of Ogden's Fire Whiskey, she tilted the bottle to her lips, feeling the liquid burn its way down her throat.

Its magical numbing effect helped aid her furiously raging mind. Still carrying the bottle, she waked back over to the living room, banishing her belongings to her room. Slowly, she followed them up the stairs, where she changed her clothes into something exceedingly comfortable.

Coming back into the kitchen, still swigging on the whiskey, she checked the cake. When done she pulled it out of the oven, then using her wand did a quick cooling spell on it and began to apply the thick fluffy chocolate frosting.

Her mum had always told her when in doubt ... Eat Chocolate ... she knew her mother was always right ... since chocolate helped with Dementors ... maybe it would help with demanding publishers as well ... they could drain your soul just as fast if not faster than a Dementor any day ... only problem ... a Patronus doesn't work on publishers ... She knows ... she tried ...

When Harry came into the house he knew something was different ... he hadn't been gone too long and yet he had a feeling Hermione was back ... Walking into the kitchen, he saw her sitting at the kitchen table slumped with a manuscript in front of her, a half empty bottle of Whiskey and a delectable looking chocolate cake...

"Hey what's up?" Harry asked.

"I made dinner," she said as she hugged the bottle ... "This is mine ... that's yours" pointing to the cake.

He reached over and gathered Hermione into his arms ... "Mione ... talk to me ... what's going on?"

"It's those fucking publishers," she said swinging her arm absently at the wall, barely missing Harry's head. "Cock knocking bastards … the lot of them … they snookered me … can't leave me alone with my book … they have to foist someone else's bodged up book on me to finish for them ... don't know the first fucking thing about romance ... bloody ballsed-up job if you ask me … and I'm supposed to write this?" She rambled as she picked the stack of parchment with her hand not clutching the bottle and threw the sheets haphazardly into the air, causing some of them to land on the cake, the floor… anywhere but the tidy pile they had been.

"First off ... let's get you sobered up ... then we will look to see what the matter here is really." Harry said as he took out his wand and pointed it at Hermione ... "Sobriutus"

"I wish you hadn't done that ... I wanted to be drunk ... just numb my brain, put me out of my misery ..."

"Alright ... now without tears ... explain to me what happened." Harry said as he began picking up the sheets Hermione had thrown and began thumbing through the parchments.

"I went down to London as my publishers requested ... They had a major crisis on their hands, one of their best-selling romance novelists died suddenly and they have an unfinished manuscript ... instead of shelving the entire book, they want ME to write the story ... I am not a romance novelist ... I don't know the first bloody thing about relationships ... or love or anything ..." she sighed deeply, "I'm pathetic ... the closest I had to a long term romantic relationship was being pen pals with Viktor Krum!"

"Well from what I see here, you could do this ... from the outline they have, I mean, it has got an adventure side to it ... Lord knows we have been in enough adventures... there's not too much detail so you can craft it as your own ..." Harry said, "I'm curious why they didn't shelve it."

"Apparently, this is like the fourth author to write these stories under this pen name... These books are the so called _cornerstones," _she muttered with contempt, "of Mystical Manuscripts romance division."

"Four writers have all written under this pen name, what they ALL died?"

"No ... no … From what the publishers say, apparently in the case of the other three they got bored with writing about this character, said they couldn't connect with her." Hermione rubbed her hands over her face. "Who knows what those bloody gits say … they could have been lying to me about why nobody else could have finished this … Oh Harry, what am I going to do? They told me that if I don't do this project then my book won't see the light of day ANYWHERE ..."

"That's blackmail."

"No fucking shit ... I also found out who the main financial backer of Mystical Manuscripts actually is ... Pansy Parkinson Malfoy, seems when Draco died ... she ended up with EVERYTHING ..."

"That bitch ... she set you up!"

"Apparently so ... if I don't do this, I have no chance of ever succeeding as a writer anywhere ..."

"Well you know what you have to do then ..."

"I have to write it ... I know ..." Hermione said glumly, "Harry, like I said I know nothing about romance or relationships or intimacy ... nothing ... can you help me?"

Harry looked shocked ... "Help … you … With what?"

"With the male perspective ... how a man thinks ... what his fantasies are ... you know ... I'd ask Ron and Luna but they won't be back for two weeks ... and I only have a week to accomplish this."

Harry looked at the woman in front of him, with her beautiful cinnamon eyes ... he would do anything for her ... he already knew his answer ... but he was also afraid that in attempting this project with her, she would find out his deepest secret ... but she was pleading with him ... something that she very rarely did.

"Alright, I'll do it ... BUT ... in doing this, we will have to also make sure that we force Pansy's hand and show her to the public for the conniving evil bitch she really is ... I know Draco would be pleased with that. Ok ... so Madam Writer ... where do we begin?"

"Where all stories start... at the beginning."

Several hours later, the pair were seated on the floor of the great room … a fire blazing in the hearth. They had first tried to figure out who this hero was by reading bits and pieces from the series of books. It became obvious to them when the first writer had stopped writing and where another writer had taken over…

"Whomever M. J. Evans was, she was good … she had a completely different style then the others … Her original story was very good … It looks like she actually did about four of the novels. These remind me of some of the muggle romances that I used to read over the summer holidays." Hermione said as she picked up another book to peruse.

"You mean to tell me the Great Hermione Granger used to read something other than _Hogwarts: A History _… Oh the humanity … my image of you is completely shattered …" Harry said his emerald eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Oh stop you …" she said giving him a playful swat on the arm. "Well the way I understand the series it looks like the main theme of the stories is unrequited love. The main character is in love with someone and lives vicariously thru fantasies … but there is a recurring reluctance to voice those feelings …" She stopped and looked at Harry for a second then back down to the book in her hand. "I can't do this …"

Before Harry could stop her, she had stood up and apparated away. He looked down at the book she had dropped to the floor and picked it up. The cover was brilliantly done, its color and attention for detail magnificent … then he saw what she had seen … a Hippogriff soaring through the clouds with the couple intimately embraced provocatively on its back, nestled protectively between the wings ...

"Oh sweet Merlin, I know who M. J. Evans was …" Harry said quietly to himself. Sure enough, as he picked up each book and looked he could see it clear as day … though why he had not seen it before was unclear.

This series was not about a mythical character … it was about him … about them …

He walked into the kitchen and found the bottle of whiskey; it was time to face his own demons and his own heart. Picking up the bottle and the chocolate cake he apparated to the one place he knew she would be.

Silently, he appeared in the corner of her private nook … he watched her as she sat there carefully folding a piece of parchment, stopping every so often to sip on the drink she had poured for herself. She obviously had been crying …

The origami shape took form and soon she held in her hands a paper crane. She attempted to move its wings by pulling on the tail… but somehow she had not folded it to flap properly. Harry noticed that there were a dozen or more cranes scattered around her desk all in the unmovable shape.

He heard her sob and watched her take another swallow of her drink.

"You know it's not the end of the world if they won't fly." Harry said quietly as he walked from his place of hiding.

"It's not the fact that they don't fly that bothers me … it's the fact that I don't know how to do it …" Hermione said solemnly, her emotions so completely dissolved by the alcohol in her system and yet she was coherent …

"Not everyone can feel comfortable with the freedom of flying." He said as he moved over to where she sat and taking her up into his arms he set her down onto his lap as he sat back down in the comfortable overstuffed chair she used at her desk. They had done this numerous times over the years … clear back to when they were at Hogwarts. It was a very cozy way to chat with each other and both had been reluctant to break the habit after all these years.

They sat there in that position for a long time … silent to their own thoughts and emotions. Harry finally took his wand out and transfigured one of the cranes into a knife and sliced a bit of the chocolate cake off and put it to his lips… Before he bit down on its gooey goodness he saw Hermione watching him. He slowly moved the slice to her mouth and watched her take a bite, the chocolate frosting catching on her lips.

He put the rest of the piece to his mouth and popped it in succulently savoring the sweetness. It was a guilty pleasure of his to enjoy chocolate cake and Hermione knew that … oh too well. It was also one of his passions to watch her while she ate … he saw the chocolate still on her lips. Her pink tongue had begun to lap up the stickiness from her mouth.

Oh how he wanted to be that tongue … to lick the chocolate off her mouth … to taste her … to devour her … then to drink in all his desire that he possessed of her.

He shook himself from his personal fantasy of the woman on his lap. If he was not careful she would find out how much of his fantasies about her were being fulfilled each and every day with her as she was right now.

"What you thinking about Harry?" Hermione asked her voice thick with just a hint of intoxication.

He could tell that she had lowered her own inhibitions a bit and that scared him … He took a sip of her drink … She had been drinking her favorite muggle drink … Coke and Southern Comfort … It was sweet, without being overpowering in alcohol taste.

"Fantasies …" he said then quickly added, "You know what … we still need to work on your book."

"Harry … you know I …" she began uncomfortably.

"Tut, tut … Come on now … Let's go down to the Three Broomsticks … we can talk about the book over a real dinner and drinks. We need to get out of here for a bit … It has been a while since we did some serious drinking … you up for it?"

She nodded her head and they got up and headed for the pub. When they walked into the rustic establishment, they saw Madame Rosmerta standing at the bar. The bar was hardly full that evening and she looked like she was tired from the long day.

"Hello you two … what can I get for you … your usual?" She asked as she pulled up the glasses to begin fixing their drinks.

"Yup, you know us too well." Harry said with a twinkling grin. "And make them refillable … we have some serious drinking to do tonight." He said with a wink.

Hermione had led them over to a table in the corner where she sat down with a stack of parchment, an eagle quill and ink.

"And what will you be eating along with the alcohol tonight?" Rosmerta said with a smile.

"How about two steaks medium and chips …" Harry said ordering for Hermione as well.

"Coming right up and anything else?"

"YEAH" Hermione shouted out, "Something chocolate for dessert."

Rosmerta nodded and headed towards the kitchen, while Harry sat down placing their drinks in front of them. "You know we still have all that cake at home."

"I know … but I need sustenance _here_ while we discuss _this _…" she said as she held up some of the parchments. Quickly she depleted the liquid in her glass and watched as it magically refilled. She tipped it up to her lips again and took another swallow.

Harry knew it wasn't fair to tease Hermione when she was in this condition, but he also knew that the only way he could get her out of her funk was to try and get her mind on to something constructive …

"Oh what … that great mind of yours doesn't have enough imagination to come up with some fantasies?" Harry said as he took a long draw from his drink. He watched her reaction.

Hermione nearly choked on her drink at Harry's words. "Wh… huh?"

"Maybe we better eat first before you try and drink more tonight … you aren't being too coherent with your speaking." Harry said with a grin.

"I am not drunk … I just wasn't ready for your comment … that's all." Hermione said stubbornly.

"Of course you aren't … you just have a problem with the word fantasies."

"HARRY!" She blushed … she really didn't want to have this conversation with him … but she knew it was her fault anyway since she had talked him into helping her with the book.

They sat there silently while they ate their steak and chips both their minds completely ignoring the fact that they had stopped discussing what they had come to discuss.

Finally, Hermione realized that she had to get over her fear and started to speak. "Harry, when I asked you for the male perspective for the book … I don't know why I asked … Oh this is confusing isn't it …"

"Mione … I know this isn't easy for you … this isn't a subject that we have ever really discussed. If you want to know do I have any sexual fantasies … yes I do."

"You do?"

"Yes … don't you?"

"Well … umm … yes." Hermione said blushing as she took a long swig from her drink.

"Mione … do me a favor and forget I am here … close your eyes and imagine your fantasy … then tell me what it is."

She closed her eyes … her heart beating faster as she thought about what would really arouse the sexual instinct in her …

"I am outside … its night … the moon is bright … I can feel it on me … but I want to feel it on my entire being. I remove all my clothes and let the light become absorbed into my flesh … I see umm him … he's there as well we are both shed of our fears … there's nothing but us in the moonlight … we begin to make love in the moonlight … our passion begins to take flight … and we are soaring higher and faster …"

Harry closed his eyes as he listened to her voice so soft and could feel his own arousal at what she was relating to him … so involved in his own imagination of discovering this fantasy of the woman he loved he hadn't noticed that she had stopped speaking.

"Is that enough imagination for you Harry?" She asked seeing him caught up in her words.

"That's … umm … a beautiful fantasy Mione," he said quietly. "I didn't know you were such a Pagan."

She laughed. "I don't know what it is … but the feel of the air …" she stopped again and shook her head. "Anyway, so Mister Two-can-play-at-this-game … Tell me one of your fantasies."

He took another drink … He was actually going to tell her the truth … something he had sworn never to do …

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Harry said softly.

"Oh? It's all that is it?" Hermione said with a slight nervous chuckle to her voice.

Oh it is all that and then some … he thought. "Ok close your eyes …" Harry said and watched as she slid her beautiful cinnamon eyes shut to the rest of the world. He got up from her chair, her head turned to the noise as he walked around beside her kneeling down next to the chair.

"Harry what are you doing?" she asked her eyes still sealed shut.

"Shhh, I wanted to get close so I could tell you my fantasy … This isn't something I want everyone to hear."

"Then maybe we should discuss this at home." She said, still keeping her eyes shut.

"No … this is perfect here … Now … where do I start" he started tentatively. "I see her as clearly as I see you … not knowing the passion that I feel for her … our eyes meet and it is like a thousand fireflies have taken flight around us … Suddenly, we are away from everyone else … I sweep her up into my arms and carry her upon my Firebolt and we soar through the clouds to our own private room. There slowly I undress her … I want to see the beautiful body that has been hidden from me for so many years." Harry spoke in practically a whisper in Hermione's ear. "It arouses me to see her in the flesh … I am suddenly naked to the world as well … We lose our virginity to each other …"

At this Hermione's mouth popped open a bit in shock. "Your virginity?" she asked.

"Yes … I may have dated … but that is one thing I won't share with anyone but the woman I love …" Harry whispered and then holding back no more he captured her mouth with his and kissed her passionately.

Hermione's eyes shot open in shock, then realization hit her and she closed them again savoring the taste of his tongue as it whipped against hers. Her heart raced as her arms encircled his neck and pulled him closer to her.

Desperate for oxygen they parted their kiss, still clinging to one and other … "It's only you who can fulfill my fantasy Mione … Only you whom I love … with all my heart and soul."

"Oh my God Harry … all these years … I was afraid …" tears welled up in her eyes as she realized that they had both been too afraid to cross the line that stood as a barrier between their own happiness and sexual desire. "I was so afraid if I told you I had fallen in love with you … it would destroy our friendship."

Kissing her softly on the nose he chuckled, "We could battle and destroy Lord Voldemort but our toughest battle was with ourselves … we couldn't bring ourselves to see what everyone else has seen for years."

"Take me home Harry …" She said gathering her things.

"With pleasure my love." Harry said as he threw a few galleons on the table, then taking her hand they walked out of the pub, missing the smile that had appeared upon Madame Rosmerta's face.

They walked contently back the few blocks to Trinity Towers, Harry's arm wrapped protectively around Hermione, her snuggled against him. Both wrapped up in a euphoric sense of completeness. Upon approaching the house, Harry suddenly tensed up and pulled out his wand.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"Stay here …" he said quietly.

"Why?"

"There's someone in the house … I can tell that someone has tripped some of the security charms I put up …"

"I don't want you going in there alone … I'm coming with you." Hermione said dropping her things down to the ground and pulling her wand out as well.

"Mione please … I love you, but let me handle this myself … you will be safer out here … Don't argue with me … please." She saw the pleading in his eyes and knew there was no use fighting him.

"Alright … I trust you …and I love you but you better come back here soon … and safe … or you won't get your prize …" She said seductively.

"My prize?" he questioned as he headed towards the house. However, he disappeared into the house before she answered.

Nervously she waited; minutes seemed to take ages until she heard his voice call for her to come into the house.

"These are our culprits … caught red handed of breaking and entering." Harry said as he turned two kids around to face Hermione.

"Oh my GOSH It IS her… Hermione Granger! You weren't lying to me … she lives here too?" The young girl exclaimed as she looked over at her friend.

Hermione looked up at the merriment on Harry's face upon hearing these words and tried very hard to keep a straight face.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked the young girl.

"My name? Umm it is Alzina… Alzina Gray" the young girl was a bit timid in being addressed directly.

"I see … Alzina that's an interesting name … very pretty …"

"Thank you ma'am, I was named after my Great-Grandmother."

"Now, Miss Gray you are aware that breaking and entering is against the law …" Hermione said trying very hard to still be stern.

"Yes ma'am … Professor Potter here reminded us of that as well … I would never have done anything like this, but I really wanted to meet you and Professor Potter."

"Well, why didn't you come during the day to meet us?"

"I wanted to …" she turned and glared daggers at her friend, "but he thought it would be more adventurous …"

"Well I know who this young man is …" Hermione said pointedly looking at the young man with red hair, blue eyes and a frightfully scared expression on his face.

"Please don't tell Uncle Ron we did this … I knew he and Aunt Luna would be away for a couple weeks. I just wanted to show off to Zina that I actually knew you guys."

"Freddie … do you know how dangerous it is for you guys to be doing stuff like this?" Harry said to the young man. "Showing off for a girl is fine … but you have got to show some responsibility … you are starting at Hogwarts in September … We won't tell your Uncle …or your dad …"

"How about his Grandma Molly?" Hermione asked with a grin watching Fred Weasley blanched slightly at the thought.

"NO … please … not Gram … I promise … we won't do anything dangerous again."

Harry began to chuckle … "With a father like George Weasley … I seriously doubt you will not stay out of trouble … Just remember … I teach at Hogwarts … and Weasley or not … you will be treated just the same as any other kid at the school."

"Yes sir." Freddie said.

"Next time you would like to come over and talk to us … please, come at a better time than this. It's getting late and I know your Dad is probably wondering where you disappeared to." Hermione said. "Alzina, it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope that you will not end up in some of the scrapes that we did …" she said looking over at Harry with a wink.

"Oh Miss Granger! Thank you for not turning us in … You really are the most amazing witch … I really have read all about you … I'm Muggle-born too! I guess Fred just wanted to let me meet you … You're my hero!" She had spoken so enthusiastically that it felt like déjà vu in the way Colin Creevey had first introduced himself to Harry Potter.

"Really? Well you will have to come over some time and tell me all about how you got involved with this hooligan here and I will tell you tales about my adventures at Hogwarts … Not just the stuff you read in books …"

Harry and Hermione bade the young kids good night and watched them walk down the road towards George and Angelina Weasley's home. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione from behind, she leaning back against him as they watched the young kids go. When they had disappeared from view Harry pulled Hermione back into the house and quickly shut the door.

"Well that changed the mood real quick didn't it …" Harry said with a smirk. "I can't believe Little Fred … That kid has trouble written all over him … just like his namesake."

"I think that his friend Alzina might be a good counter balance for him though … She just needs to learn how to take control of a situation." Hermione said as she pointed her wand at the fireplace and allowed it to burst into a nice romantic fire.

"Oh … and how does she learn to develop this control?" Harry asked as he lowered the lights down and moved closer to Hermione.

"It takes years of research … knowing the full details of a given situation …"

Her mind had started to waver a bit as Harry had begun to slowly remove her coat and then standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her he carefully started on the buttons of her blouse. One by one, he released the buttons rewarding her neck with a sensuous kiss.

"Miss Granger … you may covet control, but this is my fantasy … I'm in control now." He purred in her ear, causing a shiver to run its way through her entire body. She was melting …

Hermione's heart raced as she could feel his body pressed firmly behind her, his arousal evident even now. With the release of the last of the buttons on her blouse, Harry slowly kissed his way down her shoulder and arm pushing the silky fabric off her slender frame as he went, and then repeated the action on the other side.

Every breath became staccato as the excitement with in her built. She had never experienced sensations such as this before in her life. When she felt the fabric of her skirt puddle onto the floor she stood there in front of the fireplace shivering slightly.

Harry turned her around to face him; he cupped her face in his hands and stared at her. "Mother of Merlin ... Mione … you are so beautiful … I feel like this is a dream."

"If this is a dream … we are dreaming it together," she said as he pulled her face forward and kissed her passionately, playfully and with all the love he possessed.

She reached up to unbutton his shirt but his hand stopped her. "No you don't … this is my fantasy remember." He smiled … and with a wave of his wand his clothes were gone from his body and folded neatly in a pile on the floor.

"Neat trick Potter … What has your fantasy got planned next?" Hermione said suddenly fascinated at seeing him naked and seeing him fully erect, she unconsciously licked her bottom lip and heard Harry chuckle a bit. "What's so funny?"

"Just seeing your reaction to my reaction of seeing you … however … I do think you are still a bit too dressed for my tastes …" He reached around behind her and released the hooks that held her brassiere in place. She rolled her shoulders forward to help it slide the straps down her arms and away from her body to land on the floor.

The intake of breath from Harry as he beheld her uncovered breasts sent shivers down Hermione's body. Her body quivered even more as she felt Harry's thumb move tenderly over the top of her nipple causing it to harden, then in a quick movement his mouth had clasped hold of her nipple and he began to suck greedily at her breast.

A gasp from Hermione brought Harry's arms around her to steady her and help lower her to the floor as she began to weaken in the knees. She tried to reach down and grasp hold of his manhood and stroke him but a shake of his head stopped her again … "Uh-uh … my fantasy … my rules … you are under my control …" he said as he took his hand and ran it under the silky fabric of her sopping knickers and removed them swiftly then returned his hand to the apex of her sexual arousal.

For the first time, Harry's fingers began to explore territory he had only read about and found that his own curious exploration was having even more of an effect to Hermione's already aroused state. When he found the spot and began to rub her clitoris in earnest she began to buck her hips against his hand … He then slid his first finger into her velvety depths, then one more and then another … all the while continuing to rub her vigorously. With three fingers moving steadily inside of her, he felt the first wave of her very first climax as she tightened around his fingers, her hips bucking with even more momentum then before.

He watched her beautiful face full of sensual tension experiencing all of the firsts together … slowly he moved his fingers out of her and positioned himself above her… leaning down he kissed her passionately wanting to make sure there was no doubts before he crossed the final barrier …

"Are you ready for this my love?" he asked, his voice deep and resonating in the room.

"Ready as you are my love … so am I …" she said breathlessly.

Gently easing his way, he began the arduous process of entering the unknown … he worded silent apologies as he felt himself reach the barrier of her maidenhood. She nodded; trying to relax but gasped out in pain as he crossed thru to the other side … He leaned down and kissed her, then gently wiped away the tears that had leaked out of her eyes from the pain.

As the pain subsided he slowly began moving within her again building a rhythm that soon she began to match in time with his own forcefulness gaining speed and depth with every thrust … she began to respond again in pleasure, having reached another peak higher than the one before.

"Harry!"

The sound of her reaction and the calling of his name increased the intensity with which Harry was nearing his own sexual climax and with a final mighty thrust spewed his seed deep within her womb.

Unwilling to move from within her depths, he kissed her gently upon the lips …

"And that my love is how to fulfill a fantasy …" Harry said in pure exhaustion.

"So I take it your fantasy was to just pleasure me?" She asked with sparkling eyes.

"Oh no my love … my ultimate fantasy was to both lose our virginity together … which we did … and quite well I do believe. I plan on pleasuring you for the rest of our lives."

A mischievous twinkle in Hermione's eye … "Well Professor Potter, since you showed such a fine display of Gryffindor bravery earlier tonight … I do believe that you have won a prize …"

Harry chuckled, "That's right you said something about a prize… So my love, what did I win?"

With him still within her, Hermione moved suddenly and he was pulled out of her tender abyss … They both gasped in shock at the sensation that simple action had caused. "I do believe we will have to practice how to do that better …" she winked then added, "I'll be right back … I have to get part of that prize for you…"

She hurried naked up the stairs to her nook and when she got inside she leaned against the wall, her legs still weakened from the pleasure he had caused her. She smiled to herself … If anyone had told her 24 hours before that she would have fulfilled a fantasy of Harry's or that she would now find herself so free … so liberated … so out of control with passion she would have told them they were crazy.

She moved over towards her desk where the chocolate cake still stood with the knife laying beside it. As she ventured to pick it up, she suddenly saw all of her paper cranes begin to fly around the room. She looked over at the door and saw Harry there with his wand.

"I was missing you … you were gone too long." Harry grinned; his green eyes alight with desire.

"Well then, perhaps it is a good thing you are here … you can receive your reward for bravery here …" She said as she moved him over towards a large cushion on the floor and pushed him back down onto the soft surface where he was propped into a reclined yet somewhat seated position … taking the wand out of his hand she pointed it over towards the cake and watched it float over to where they were at.

Kneeling down in front of him she placed her hand into the fluffy chocolate frosting and then wrapped his cock in the sticky goodness … The sudden gasp of anticipation escaped Harry's lips as he understood what his reward would be … Fascinated at the prospect he was indeed rewarded when Hermione's mouth began its playful engagement of removing the delicacy that was now his thoroughly chocolate coated shaft.

When he was practically clean but close to exploding from the sensual display Harry's hand reached out and grabbed a bit of the confection and quickly covered Hermione's breasts as well … "Oh dear … look what happened …" he said playfully as he pushed her back and began to clean up the mess he had made.

Soon each had taken turns exploring the other with bits of the chocolate cake … that ended up more on them than anywhere else … They feasted on each other taking pleasure at watching the reactions their own movements and actions were causing the other.

When Harry had gone down and caught the nub of her clitoris with in his mouth Hermione felt as if she would explode at that moment. He had taken care to carefully lick and play with her leaving her a quivering lump as climax after climax shook her very soul.

Soon, he was entering her again, the passion that carried them both was exhausting … the moans, the screams, the very utterance of words of love, and pleasure … accentuated the sexual intimacy that they now shared.

When at last they both were spent, they remained embraced upon the cushion letting sleep take them for a while.

Daylight had begun to filter into the nook and Hermione felt the first rays of sunlight warm her skin … she had first thought she was still dreaming when she discovered Harry's arms wrapped protectively and contently around her body … then she remembered the night before and how much had changed and she smiled.

Easing herself out of his arms, she walked over to her desk and said a charm on one of her quills … then watched as it began to write her thoughts that would comprise the book she was destined to produce. With that in progress she padded her way to the bathroom off of her office and turned the shower on and got in under the heated spray of the water.

Her mind still focused on the story for the book, she failed to notice Harry entering the bathroom until he had joined her inside the marbled shower.

"I figured you could use a little help this morning …" he said as he kissed her neck and shoulders. "I also saw that you charmed your quill to start writing … it must be terribly difficult to focus when I do something like this …" he said as he took his hand and placed it between her legs and began rubbing her again gently.

"Oh my … yes … it is hard to focus … but I do believe that it will help me with some wonderful ideas for the umm novel …" she said as she in turn reached out to grasp his manhood and stroke him every so slowly, feeling him harden under her hand.

Suddenly he had reached down with his other hand and lifted her leg up so that he could position himself near her sex and taking her hand away entered her once more … she had brought her other leg up and between the walls of the shower stall was poised for what he was going to give her …

Repeatedly he thrust in her as she arched towards him again, using her legs to drive him even deeper into her silky chasm … The force of the orgasm they gave one and other was stronger than any they had felt before and it rocked them to their very core ...

They clung to one and other; their bodies spent again … the spray of the water still raining down on them … magically charmed to never go cold. Harry looked at the woman within his arms … her face radiating a glow from the passions they shared … he knew that he would be with no other woman but her …

"Mione … I know this isn't the ideal place … last night I meant what I said … that I planned on pleasuring you for the rest of my life … What I was trying to relate to you was that I want you as my wife …"

"Oh Harry … I want nothing more than that …" she said as she leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. "Yes, I will be your wife … for now and forever …"

"Would you be too upset if we got married today?" Harry asked with pleading eyes. "We have wasted so much time; I don't want to waste anymore …"

"But what about Ron and Luna?" Hermione asked.

"We can have a big wedding later and renew our vows before all of our friends and family … but I just want to marry you today … this hour …"

"No it wouldn't upset me too much … I want nothing more than to marry you …" Hermione said with tears in her eyes … She was going to become Mrs. Harry Potter … her ultimate fantasy come true …

Later that morning, they stood in Arthur Weasley's office at the Ministry, exchanging vows with Arthur officiating, Molly and Remus to act as witnesses …

"… Now with the power bestowed upon me as Minister for Magic of Great Britain… I pronounce you husband and wife … You may now kiss your bride ..."

Tears fell freely down both their cheeks as they kissed each other tenderly for the first time as husband and wife … Hermione could hear Molly sniffling in the background … and both she and Harry giggled as they broke apart.

"I can't believe it, you both are married now!" Molly exclaimed as she gathered them both into motherly hugs. "I knew it was only a matter of time … but you had taken so long … I didn't think you would ever make it this far!"

"I am so proud of you Harry" Remus said as he hugged the man that was more of a son to him than anyone could imagine… He had taken over as Godfather to Harry after Sirius' death and had become more of a father figure then either of the Marauders could have been. "James and Lily would be so proud …" turning to Hermione he added, "And they would have loved you as much as I do … you will both have shown so much love over the years …" he kissed her on the cheek.

"Just so you know … this is only to make it legal for us … Mione and I plan to celebrate our marriage with a renewal of vows once we can get a big wedding planned … I mean … it would have to be big with the amount of Weasley's involved …" Harry said.

"Well perhaps with you two married, that will give Ron and Luna incentive to begin having babies!" Molly said … "I expect a lot more grandchildren now!"

Both Hermione and Harry began to chuckle then Harry said … "Yes ma'am … we will work on it very diligently … at least from our end … I can't guarantee anything from Ron and Luna … but knowing Ron … he'll make a competition out of it!"

"Oh Merlin … I do believe that Luna and I will have our work cut out for us …" Hermione quipped.

The five adults began to laugh heartily. "So Harry … when do you and Hermione going to have your honeymoon …" Remus asked.

"Not until after the big wedding … besides … we have a book that needs to be finished and then perhaps I can talk my wife into taking a small holiday … But the main honeymoon … except for the fact that every day with this beautiful woman is a honeymoon for me … we will wait for the big trip … so for right now … it's back to Hogsmeade for us."

They said their good byes and headed back to their home … there were so many decisions that needed to be made, such as which part of the house would they share now as husband and wife … since both had a beautiful suite of rooms of their own …

While Hermione went into her office to work on the book, Harry set about magically rearranging the living areas. They had decided that since Hermione's office was part of her living area, they would use Harry's living area as their home and convert the entire area that had once been Hermione's into separate offices … The one that Hermione already used, one for Harry to use when he was not at the school; then they created another one that would be utilized by Luna for her growing business.

The transformation took only a couple of days using magic and by that time Hermione had nearly completed the book. She was amazed at how fast she had been able to compose the novel … now that she had first-hand experience with the subject matter.

There was one other matter that Harry wanted to accomplish while Hermione finished the book, and he set about it with a great amount of zeal … He was positive who M. J. Evans had been and after doing a bit of investigative work and digging into certain financial matters he had all the proof he needed…

The end of the week found them together at the offices of Mystical Manuscripts, Hermione unaware of what Harry had been up to while the book detained her. When they met with the publishers they were a bit surprised when Hermione had handed them the completed novel.

As they thumbed thru the finished manuscript the looked up at Hermione "Miss Granger, this is a fantastic piece of work. You have accomplished what other writers had failed to do … and that was connect with the original author's vision of the characters involved."

"Thank you … and that is Mrs. Potter to you now…" Hermione said bluntly.

Then Harry handed over a sheath of documents to Mr. Beavens the lead publisher, the rest of them stood there dumbfounded. "I don't understand Mr. Potter why you are involved in this matter." One of the publishers asked him.

"Firstly, I am here supporting my wife regarding her work … but more importantly; obviously, you have all been misled as far as who has control of this company … when Draco Malfoy died, he left a will stating that his heir would be the one who would receive all of his wealth … However, what Pansy Malfoy did not include was the knowledge that Draco had an heir, Sara Ginevra Malfoy-Weasley … his only heir and daughter by the late Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"He had a daughter?" Mr. Beavens asked.

"Yes, my wife Hermione and I are her Godparents … If it had not been for this project being foisted on my wife in an attempt to smear her good name by Mrs. Malfoy we may not have ever known about the deception that had been placed against Mystical Manuscripts … You see sir …Ginevra Molly Weasley was the original writer of these romance novels."

"How do you come by that?" Beavens exclaimed.

"What?" Hermione looked at her husband in shock. Harry just nodded his head…

"Hermione … what is your middle name?" Harry asked her calmly.

"Well that's silly you already know its Jane … Oh …" Hermione said beginning to understand.

"The M. J. stood for Molly Jane as in Molly Jane Evans… she was the combination of three exceptional women…Ginevra Molly Weasley … my wife Hermione Jane Granger Potter… and ironically my mother Lily Evans Potter …" Harry said then continued, "Draco Malfoy had been forced into an arranged marriage with Pansy Parkinson upon graduation from Hogwarts. He was already in love and involved with Ginny Weasley at the time …

"Unfortunately, they could never be married … but that did not stop them from being together. From information I have recently uncovered, Draco had created this company for Ginny … and she began writing under the pseudonym and became quite successful doing it. Pansy hated Ginny Weasley for having something that she could never have … her husband's heart."

"But why haven't we heard of Sara Ginevra Malfoy-Weasley before now?" asked Mr. Beavens. "If she indeed is Draco's soul heir …"

"As I said, Mrs. Malfoy hid the information from the board of directors of this company. Ginny had died in childbirth … Draco had been so distraught over her death that he himself had no reason to go on without her … He died shortly afterward … as you already know. It is my belief but I have no actual proof at this time, but I do believe that Draco actually was helped to his death by none other than Pansy Parkinson Malfoy … I have already contacted the Department of Magical Law Enforcement office to begin an investigation into the actual cause of Draco's death."

"So that's why Mrs. Malfoy kept hiring different authors to try and duplicate Ms. Evans work."

"That is correct … it seems that no matter how much Pansy had hated Ginny … she had generated a huge windfall of money for the company … and without anyone knowing that Draco had actually changed his will to have his daughter as his heir rather than his wife, nobody would have been the wiser."

"You can contact Sara Malfoy-Weasley's legal guardians through the Minister for Magic … Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly are the ones who have sole custody of their grandchild … and she is the one who owns Mystical Manuscripts … not Pansy Malfoy." Harry said triumphantly.

"It would seem that she is going to be a very rich young lady if what you say is true." Mr. Beavens said.

"Rich or not, she has lost both her parents but she is very lucky that she has a very loving family to look out for her … as well as Godparents who will do anything in their power to protect her best interests. I am confident that once you have reviewed all the documentation I have uncovered in regards to this matter, legal actions will be able to proceed against Pansy Malfoy." Harry said.

"With regards to the book your wife was working on … She still will be paid exactly the same fee she was contracted to receive … I will also make sure that she has legal rights to this novel she was contracted to write…" Mr. Beavens added.

"Actually, Mr. Beavens… I would prefer that it remain under M. J. Evans pseudonym and any money generated by the sale of this novel … go to the rightful recipient." Hermione said with a smile. "It's the least I could do for Sara … knowing now what I do … However, this may actually be the last book written by Ms. Evans … A lot depends on the outcome of the legal actions against Pansy … you see, we discovered that the characters were not made up people … but based on actual persons … and I'm not sure they would want their privacy invaded."

"Well if you ever decide to write for Romance Division again …" Mr. Beavens started.

"Yes, I know … I will write under Ms. Evans name … it's the least I could do for Ginny … she had been a very kind and loving friend for many years… and I would have entrusted her with my life … That is why you see that this book is dedicated to the memory of Ginevra Molly Weasley … I had dedicated it even before I found out today about who M. J. Evans actually was …"

When they arrived later at Trinity Towers, Harry looked over at his wife and smiled. "I am so proud of you … you actually surprised me today with how you handled yourself when you found out the truth."

"It wasn't the fact that my trust in telling all my secrets and fantasies to Ginny had become common knowledge; it was the fact that even though Pansy had no idea that Ginny had written about us. That she had tried to destroy me for no reason other than the fact that I had been friends with Ginny … and if she couldn't destroy one … she would try and destroy someone else …"

"Are you sorry you had to write that book now?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course not! Not only did I find out that one of my best friends had become a successful novelist … I found out that my best friend who I have been in love with for so many years loved me too … AND on top of all that … I am now a happily married woman. What else could be better than that?" Hermione said glowing with happiness.

"Hmm, perhaps maybe making love in a bed for the first time? We've christened every other place in the house except for our bed." There was a gleam in Harry's eyes as he spoke … "Although … there is one thing I want to do for you … fulfill your fantasy …"

"But you have already …"

"Not that one … the one you told me at the pub … unless you are too scared Mrs. Potter … afraid to unleash the Pagan in you …" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Never afraid … with you by my side …" she said then looked longingly into Harry's eyes, "I'm going outside for a while …" she grinned knowing full well that he would be following her soon after.

Darkness had fallen upon Trinity Towers as Hermione walked purposely out to the backyard of their home. It was sheltered all around by a mass of trees, yet was a wide-open area for them to enjoy. They had built a deck along the back of the house that held a bar and a hot tub and off from that was an area that had become their vegetable garden.

As Hermione made her way to the center of the yard she closed her eyes and took in the wondrous aroma of the flora that was planted around the grounds. Slowly, she removed her cloak and spread it across the ground. Then as she felt the moonbeams shine upon her she began to remove the rest of her clothing folding them neatly as she went.

Her progress was slow, but not out of fear … but out of the desire to make this fantasy last as long as possible. As she lay down upon the cloak, she reached down and felt herself, running her fingers along the velvety folds of flesh between her legs.

She actually had never masturbated before, but felt this was the right thing and she should do it at that moment. Besides that, she knew Harry was watching her. She fingered herself, rubbing her clit with her thumb as she inserted her fingers with in her flesh.

Never before had she felt as liberated as she did at that moment … Her body reacted to the sensations of the air blowing gently around her … causing her nipples to peak, sending shivers thru her being … She reached her orgasm quickly, feeling it differently then she had when Harry had brought her to climax …

Then suddenly she felt warm breath where her hand was working its magic and felt a tongue begin to lap at the juices seeping from her core. Taking her hand away she ran her fingers through Harry's black velvety hair clutching their strands as he jutted his tongue in and out of her tickling her inside with gentle flicks, causing more feelings to consume her body.

Slowly, Harry kissed his way up her naked flesh until he was poised above her ravaging her breasts with suckling kisses and mind numbing teasing. He thrust himself into her hard sending her reeling over the edge as another orgasm hit, harder and harder he thrust, causing her body to respond in kind. They both were consumed by the power of the moon and its actions that played against their skin.

Surrendering to the elements around them, they both cried out as they peaked together then slowly Harry separated himself from her adding more sensations to their already tender areas … he summoned his broom and sweeping her up into his arms mounted the trusty old Firebolt and carried them up into the sky.

The cry of delight at the feeling of flying had taken Hermione by surprise. Normally afraid of flying, she suddenly became as enchanted with the simple action as Harry was, and as she held onto Harry around the neck, he guided the broom over areas they had seen many times as children … however, now they were flying …

For now, they were free … and as Hermione had imagined … it was a wondrous feeling … now she truly understood … _An imaginative mind is a terrible thing to waste …_

The End …

_**ORIGINAL A/N: **__Ok, so this is the end of my attempt at the Co-Writers challenge (as described below) I hope you have enjoyed this story … I do apologize this has NOT been beta'd at all … well except by me … and you know me … I am not infallible… additional note ... I have since had this picked a part for content and canon changes ... such as Ginny and Hermione's full names... Trying to keep in canon context as CLOSE as I possibly could I had a devil of a time changing the original writer's name... *GRIN* This is by far my favorite story I have written to date... _

_Peace - As Always,  
><em>_**Muirnin**__ - who firmly believes "An imaginative mind is a terrible thing to waste..." __**}-'-,-**_

_**Challenge Name:**__ Co-Writers_

_**Issued By:**__** Sydney**_

_**Required Elements:**_

_Must be post-Hogwarts._

_Hermione must be a writer._

_For some reason, she must write a romance story (that's not usually her genre) and ask Harry to co-write it with her to help her with the male perspective._

_They must wind up have a conversation about their sexual fantasies._

_Hermione must fulfill one of Harry's fantasies. (or more)_

_No bondage, or SM._

_Harry must win a door prize._

_Their relationship must have been non-sexual before this._

_**Optional Elements:**_

_Ron dyes his hair._

_A burglar breaks into their apartment/house. (They can be roommates or have places of their own, your choice.)_

_Hermione makes something chocolate for Harry._


End file.
